The unnamed Angel
by Akihito Omaru
Summary: Zack a perdu la mémoire et se retrouve propulsé dans un monde inconnu où il y fait la connaissance d'un étrange garçon ailé, nommé Cloud, qui se révèle être le prince de ce pays. UA/POV Zack/OOC Cloud/Yaoi/quelques lemon...


**The unnamed angel**

**Auteur:** Akihito Omaru, pour vous servir... ( courbette )

**Couple: **Zack X Cloud, vous pensiez à qui ? ( l'air choquée )

**Disclamer: **SQUARE ENIX ( Chou, chou, choupinou, je suis folle ^^ )

**Petite précision: **L'univers, dans lequel vont plonger nos deux vaillants héros, a un peu changé... À vrai dire, il est très différent... Ne m'en voulez donc pas de ne pas respecter l'histoire principale... Au pire, je vous mets le prologue ci-dessous et vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Oui ! Quelle idée brillante ! (rire) ^^

**Note :** Le personnage principale est … ( ta dam ) ZACK ! ( applaudissement )

* * *

**Prologue:**

La mémoire d'un ange.

« Je ne comprends pas... Je ne comprends pas ! »

Je me retournais une énième fois, sans rien reconnaître. Il faisait plus noir que noir. On ne voyait pas à un millimètre à la ronde. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été précipité au cœur des enfers. Dire que j'allais enfin accomplir ma toute première mission au Fort de Tamblin, sans Angeal.

« Je n'ai fait que sauter de l'hélicoptère pourtant ! Me serais-je loupé ? »

Cette question resta en suspens sur mes lèvres. Es-ce que je m'étais vraiment loupé et qu'en fait... j'ai fait une chute mortelle ?

« Mais alors...je suis mort ? », dis-je tout haut.

Je commençais à paniquer et je me mis à courir vite, très vite, droit devant moi, malgré l'absence de source lumineuse. Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrêtais, essoufflé. Le seul son qui parvenait à mes oreilles était celui de mon cœur, cela me rassura quelque peu.

« Un mort ne respire pas. Or, je respire. Un mort ne s'essouffle pas. Or, je m'essouffle. Et enfin, un mort n'entend pas son cœur battre ! Or, je l'entends battre ! », dis-je en souriant.

J'étais idiot, je n'étais pas mort. Mais, où étais-je donc alors ? Je ne voyais même pas mes mains. Je me sentis tout à coup très seul. Je n'avait pas froid, mais j'aurais voulu qu'il fasse un peu plus chaud... Qu'il y ait une simple lueur de vie.

« Peut-être que je suis devenu aveugle ? », me demandais-je naïvement.

Soudain, tant de questions, mais aucune réponse... Tout en m'asseyant au sol, je me mis à réfléchir.

« L'être humain est pourvu de cinq sens commun: la vue, l'odorat, le goût, l'ouïe et le toucher... LE TOUCHER ! », m'exclamais-je alors.

Sans réfléchir, j'avais trifouillé le sol de ma main invisible et j'avais ramassé une poignet de ce qui semblait être du sable, du moins je l'espérais.

« L'ouïe... », murmurais-je, comme frappé par un éclair de lucidité.

Je me remis debout fluidement et poussais un hurlement féroce. J'entendis ma propre voix me répondre.

« L'odorat... »

Je levais un de mes bras et j'humais mon odeur peu ragoutante. Je puais et avais besoin d'une bonne douche.

« Le goût... »

Je détachais le canif qui était accroché à ma ceinture et entrepris de m'entailler l'index. Je le mis aussitôt dans ma bouche, sentant le liquide chaud et amer couler le long de ma gorge. Le goût immonde m'arracha une grimace.

« La vue ? »

Comment faire pour voire maintenant que mes autre sens s'étaient révélés optimaux ? Allez mon petit Zack, réfléchis ! Trouves une idée !

« Lumière ! »

Mais oui mon vieux, tu es vraiment un abruti ! J'arrachais brusquement de sa sangle l'autre objet qui pendouillait à ma ceinture. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je pressais l'interrupteur avec espoir.

Je fus d'abord aveuglé par une lumière blanche trop vivace. Je mis un moment à m'habituer à cette dernière.

« Mes mains ! Je vois mes mains ! », m'écriais-je, fou de joie.

Je rigolais comme un débile pendant un moment avant de faire attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de moi et de commencer à trembler. Je sais que pour devenir un soldat de première classe, il faut être sans peur. Mais là, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'Angeal aurait eu un mouvement de recul en voyant le paysage.

« Rien... »

Il n'y avait rien. Le sol semblait bel et bien être du sable, mais rouge, très rouge... La lueur que diffusait ma lampe, semblait tracer un bouclier protecteur autour de moi. Seulement voilà, voir les ténèbres et rien d'autre que les ténèbres après un frontière de lumière n'était franchement pas du tout rassurant. Et ce sol pourpre m'inquiétait...

Je décidais tout de même de prendre mon courage à deux mains et je commençais à avancer dans cet océan noir qui me semblait infini.

* * *

Je marchais longtemps, très longtemps. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps j'arpentais les abysses, mais en tout cas, mes jambes me faisaient souffrir ! Chaque pas était devenu un supplice.

Je n'avais remarqué qu'une chose inquiétante, une chose de trop... Ma boussole... Lorsque je l'avais ouverte, j'avais constaté avec effrois que l'aiguille n'y était plus visible car cette dernière tournait trop vite pour l'œil humain.

Je commençais vraiment à être fatiguer. Ce fut à cet instant que j'entendis derrière moi un pas sinistre et lourd qui semblait ce diriger vers...le pauvre Zack que j'étais.

L'adrénaline me gagna rapidement. Je posais ma lampe sur le sol et tirais mon épée de son fourreau attaché dans mon dos.

Et là je l'ai vis... Deux orbes géantes qui se posèrent sur moi, menaçantes. Quelque chose parut alors se briser à l'intérieur de mon esprit, une chose...précieuse, je crois... C'était très désagréable !

Les deux sphères rougeoyantes se révélèrent être les yeux d'un dragon, gigantesque ! À la vue de sa dentition, je sus au fond de moi que même si je me battais de toutes mes forces contre cette créature, je n'en ressortirais pas vivant...

Le roi lézard approcha sa tête de la mienne. Son souffle rauque me pétrifia sur place. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

« Allez Zack ! Bouges, bouges, BOUGES ! »

Je ne respirais plus. Ses yeux m'hypnotisaient. Ce rouge... Encore plus rouge que le sable sur lequel je marchais... Sa respiration profonde, régulière mais terrifiante ébouriffa mes cheveux.

Lorsque son regard se planta droit dans le mien, le temps sembla s'arrêter. C'est là qu'une douleur lacéra l'intérieur de mon crâne, m'arrachant par la même occasion un hurlement strident. Je lâchais brusquement mon épée, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol et en me tenant la tête, je m'écroulais à genou en gémissant.

« Faites que ça s'arrête ! Pitié ! », suppliais-je.

J'entendis alors une voix distincte à l'intérieur de mon esprit.

« _Caelum noeïma sol. Descatoga MUSS !_ »

Un lueur blanche émana soudain du dragon. Je clignais un moment des yeux et en un instant les ténèbres redevinrent maîtres des lieux.

« Plus de dragon... Plus de douleurs... Plus rien... »

Il n'y avait qu'une lampe posait au sol, qui diffusait une douce lumière. Je me demandais qui avait pu la poser ici.

En me levant avec difficulté, je constatai qu'il y avait aussi une assez belle épée qui gisait sur le sol pourpre, non loin de moi.

« À qui appartient-elle ? »

Je chancelais. Ma vue se brouilla peu à peu. J'eus l'étrange impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose... Quelque chose de vraiment important.

« Où suis-je ? »

Je sentis mon corps se dérober sous mes pieds, tandis qu'une question fusa dans mon esprit, qui vacillait peu à peu dans une torpeur rassurante.

« Qui suis-je ? »

* * *

**Notes:** … ha, ha, ha... alors n'est-il pas mignon, le petit Zack... Cloud ne devrait plus trop tarder à arriver.

**Reviews:** Un review n'est pas de refus. ^^ ( oui, avec du lait et tout... )

**Autres:** Dehors il neige, c'est beau... ( O o O ) Je sais, je sais vous vous en fichez...^^


End file.
